


saudade

by LunacyRipper (YoshinaVanatala)



Series: #WORDS [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cannibalism, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Posted Elsewhere, References to Depression, Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshinaVanatala/pseuds/LunacyRipper
Summary: (n) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost, “the love that remains”"Kau terus melarikan diri dan pergi meninggalkanku, Carlos." Dan ya, sebenarnya Banica Conchita memang masih merindukan pria itu. Sampai sekarang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter **The Evillious Chronicles** di sini merupakan milik **Akuno-P/ mothy**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini. 
> 
> _Kesamaan ide hanyalah ketidaksengajaan!_
> 
> Mengambil tempat di antara **“Akujiki Musume Conchita”** dan **“Drug of Gold”**. Saya tidak menceritakan keseluruhan cerita, hanya berpusat pada hubungan antara Banica Conchita dan Carlos Marlon. 
> 
> **happy reading.**

> ##  **saudade**
> 
> ###  _(n) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost, “the love that remains”_

.  
.

Banica Conchita dulunya bertunangan dengan seorang pangeran bernama Carlos Marlon. 

Ya, awalnya mereka bertunangan karena memang untuk menjaga hubungan baik antar keluarga. Tapi ibu mati, ayah mati, pertunangan dibatalkan, lantas apa lagi yang bisa membuat Banica menjadi begitu depresi? 

Masih dapat dia ingat sekali wajah Carlos yang begitu jijik dan ketakutan melihat kebiasaan makannya. Hei, itu bukan salahnya. 

Meskipun demikian, Banica sama sekali tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Sejak dia kecil, memang sudah ditanamkan doktrin oleh sang ibu Meguru Conchita, bahwa jika makan, jangan sampai tersisa sedikitpun karena sama saja menyia-nyiakannya. 

Jika dia tidak melakukannya, maka dia akan menerima hukuman yang mengerikan oleh Meguru. Entahlah apa saja hukuman itu, Banica sama sekali tidak mau mengingatnya. Sejak kecil dia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan keji seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, dia sangat menyayangi ibunya, dan ayahnya. 

Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun atas kebiasaan makannya yang mengerikan ini. Sudahlah, kalau dia harus menyalahkan seseorang, dia harus menyalahkan takdir. Salahkan takdir yang membuat pihak keluarga Marlon membatalkan pertunangan mereka. 

Padahal mereka sudah berkenalan dengan sangat baik, nyaris sempurna seperti yang biasanya terjadi pada orang lain. Dan ketika mereka sedang dalam perjamuan makan malam, itulah awal dari segalanya. 

Dia begitu depresi. Dia memang tidak menampakkannya langsung di publik, karena menurutnya itu norak. Tapi dia menolak untuk ditemui oleh siapapun. Teritorial bahkan dia berikan kepada sang pelayan Arte. Karena ya, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. 

Batalnya pertunangan membuatnya depresi bukan karena dia menaruh perasaan atau segala embel-embel mengenai hal itu pada sang Marlon. Itu begitu klise, jujur Banica membencinya. 

Dia begitu terpukul karena itu berarti dia telah menyia-nyiakannya. Harga dirinya tercoreng, mentalnya tersungkur. Oh, apakah lagi yang bisa Banica ucapkan pada kebenciannya tersebut. 

Dan Carlos. Yah, Banica entah bagaimana caranya, bisa memahami alasan di balik hancurnya pertunangan mereka. Tapi sekali lagi untuk ribuan kalinya, dia tidak peduli. dia depresi, dia dipandu pada sebuah kegilaan yang mengacaukan kelabu dan akal sehatnya, mengantarkannya pada kematian pertamanya. 

Begitu depresi hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya. Sang iblis Kerakusan pun tersenyum lebar padanya. Dan wanita itu mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu Carlos lagi. 

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa paham mengapa Carlos datang lagi padanya. Tanpa dia duga-duga. Meskipun tidak dengan wujud aslinya, melainkan di bawah sebuah identitas bernama Joseph. Dia bingung apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi. 

Persetan dengannya. 

Banica sungguh tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli, semua itu tidak ada hubungan dengannya, dia hanya peduli orang itu mau memasakkannya makanan, dia tidak peduli... DIA TIDAK PEDULI PADA PANGERAN SOMBONG YANG SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HARGA DIRINYA ITU! DIA TIDAK PEDULI! 

Tapi Banica terlanjur menaruh hati pada sang Joseph palsu. Kesetiaannya sebagai seorang koki telah menarik perhatiannya. Sang koki selalu memasakkan makanan enak—atau dalam konteks ini, aneh dan terlalu eksotis—untuknya dan tidak pernah mengeluh. Kenyataan bahwa Joseph yang ada di dalam kediamannya ini ternyata adalah Carlos Marlon yang dulu telah menolaknya, sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan persepsi itu. 

Atau mungkin memang benar-benar merubah segalanya, hanya saja Banica tidak ingin mengakuinya. 

Bukannya kebiasaan makannya telah membuat pangeran itu jijik pada dirinya? Lantas mengapa dia kembali mendatanginya? Banica benci ini, dia tidak mau diberikan harapan palsu. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. 

“Nyonya Conchita.” Suara itu datang dari balik pintu kamarnya, seolah pintu itulah yang berbicara dengan suara Carlos—ehm, Joseph. “Makan malam Anda sudah siap.” 

Alih-alih menjawab, Banica justru semakin tenggelam di dalam selimutnya. Terkapar di atas ranjang berukuran ratu miliknya. Botol vodka dia biarkan terguling di lantai setelah dia pegang sedari awal di sini. Vodka merah itu benar-benar nikmat rasanya, dia pikir, sampai saja dia hampir tidak bisa membedakan apakah Joseph yang kini ada di hadapannya ini nyata atau ilusi. 

Ah, mungkin pria itu masuk ke kamarnya karena dia lupa menutup pintunya. Sudahlah. 

“Nyonya, Anda tertidur?” 

“Joseph.” Banica tidak mendengar yang barusan, dan dia bersikeras tetap memanggil pria itu dengan nama palsunya meskipun dia tahu itu hanyalah penyamaran. “Itu kau?” 

“Iya, Nyonya.” 

Banica memaksa matanya terbuka walau akalnya bagai diterjang badai. Joseph ada di depannya, dalam jarak kurang-lebih satu kali ranjang miliknya. “Mendekatlah.” 

Joseph menurut. 

Langkah demi langkah yang diciptakan Joseph, entah mengapa membuat adrenalin sang Conchita semakin terbuncah. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang begitu bagus pada diri Joseph alias Carlos itu, menurut Banica, tetapi dia merasakan ada yang menariknya. Mungkin mirip seperti warna coklat yang terlihat membosankan, namun memiliki auranya sendiri yang memikat. 

Mungkin vodka tadi benar-benar membuat Banica menjadi gila. 

“Joseph,” Banica berucap lirih sembari menarik pria itu. Menarik lengan bajunya, “temani aku malam ini. Di sini.” 

Ah, entahlah. Banica memang sudah gila dari awal takdir ini, bukan? Semua orang juga tahu akan hal itu. Terlebih ketika dia menunjukkan pada Joseph—Carlos bahwa dia memang adalah wanita yang sangat gila dengan kejadian “pasukan kematian” itu. 

Carlos sendiri tahu dia adalah seorang pengecut yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara melarikan diri. Dia tidak pernah dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang sangat rumit selama ini. Sekalinya masalah itu datang, dia harus membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. 

Bahkan ketika dia melarikan diri, para pelayan Arte dan Polo berhasil menangkapnya, dan wanita berambut _auburn_ itu menuntut alasan, dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan alibi murahan. 

“Saya... hanya ingin meminta liburan saya.”  
Blah. Orang gila juga tahu bahwa itu adalah bohong. 

“Hoo, kau mau liburan?” Banica tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk rupa wajahnya. Suaranya seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Alibi itu merobek hatinya, menancapkan pasak kekecewaan hingga dia kehilangan kepercayaannya—lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia harus menghadapinya. Tetapi ayolah, apakah hal seperti itu mampu menggoyahkan Banica Conchita sang Putri Kerakusan? “Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Sampai kapanpun.” 

Telak bahwa Banica sendiri yang mendeklarasikan takdir itu. Menegaskan bahwa sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi baginya dan Carlos. Mau tidak mau, bisa atau tidak, semuanya memang harus terjadi. 

Banica sempat berpikir harus memberikan hukuman pada pria berambut biru itu. Tetapi lupakan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan memang? 

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, Carlos sendiri yang datang menyajikan masakannya. Banica mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan kikuk. Dia berpikir mengapa ini terjadi tiba-tiba, apalagi Carlos membawa dua mangkok sekaligus yang berarti mereka berdua akan makan bersama. Kendati Banica memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena ya, tidak ada yang dia pedulikan di dunia ini selain makanan dan makanan. 

Perbincangan ringan yang singkat dan akhirnya menyuap makanan masing-masing, Banica curiga karena dia mampu mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sop miliknya. 

Sekonyong-konyong dia melihat Carlos tumbang dari bangkunya dalam keadaan sekarat. Dia tidak menyangka, Carlos apalagi. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan memang waktu tidak akan berhenti walau diminta sejenak. 

Ketika kematian telah nyaris menguasai pria itu, barulah Banica tersadar. Dia pun tersenyum miring, mendesis sinis dengan suara pelan. 

“Kau terus melarikan diri dan pergi meninggalkanku, Carlos.”  
Ah, memang takdir mereka harus begini. 

Dari awal ini memang sudah direncanakan, meskipun di luar perkiraan pria itu. Carlos memasukkan sebuah obat di dalam kedua mangkok itu. 

Pernah suatu waktu di masa lampau, seseorang memberikan obat itu kepadanya. Obat itu sangat mujarab. Dirinya yang dulu sering sakit-sakitan pun terobati karenanya. Namun bagai pedang bermata dua. Salah penggunaan bisa mengubahnya menjadi racun mematikan. 

Obat bubuk emas itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu Carlos pikirkan untuk melarikan diri dari takdir mengerikan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan Banica karena... apa? Mungkin alasannya sama dengan alasan yang dia pakai jika ada yang bertanya mengapa dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Banica setelah menolaknya di hari itu. 

Kematian membayang-bayang di antara mereka. Namun dia memilih Carlos sang pengkhianat untuk dia singgahi. Banica awalnya tidak mengerti, dan memang dia takkan pernah mengerti sebelum akhirnya Carlos telah berada di ujung hidupnya. 

“Kenapa kau harus begini? Lagi dan lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?”  
Carlos tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia inginkan. 

Sedetik sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, Carlos sekali lagi melihat wajah cantik milik Banica yang dia kagumi. Dia mengharapkan adanya wajah penuh amarah di sana. Sembari sang pemilik wajah mengatakan betapa dia kecewa dengan keputusan tolol yang Carlos ambil. Atau mungkin bisa jadi wajah itu hanya menampakkan ekspresi masa bodoh. Karena sama seperti koki-koki sebelumnya, dia masih bisa mencari yang lain. 

Tapi dia tidak pernah berharap—dan tidak pernah bersangka, bahwa pada saat itu wajah Conchita akan terlihat sangat, sangat putus asa. Seakan-akan kepergiannya telah mencemplungkan wanita itu ke dalam lautan penderitaan, dan kesedihan. 

Hei, Carlos mulai berpikir. Jika pada hari di mana mereka bertemu dalam urusan pertunangan itu dia menerimanya, mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkannya. Ya, menyelamatkannya dari kutukan ini. Kesempatan telah terbuang sia-sia. 

Ah, haruskah dia mengulangi pepatah ini? Penyesalan selalu menampakkan kehadirannya di akhir cerita. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat. Carlos tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain pasrah pada apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan padanya—pada jasadnya. 

Mungkin sang Iblis Kerakusan membuat wanita itu menjadi kebal pada bubuk emas pemberiannya. 

Jikalaupun Banica melakukan “itu” pada jasad miliknya, dia tidak akan keberatan. Bukannya itu berarti dia akan “bersatu” dengan darah dan daging wanita itu, dan tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya lagi untuk selama-lamanya? 

Dan Banica sendiri tidak ambil pusing. Dia memanggil para pelayannya. Menyuruh mereka untuk mengurus jasad Carlos yang telah ditinggalkan pergi oleh pemiliknya itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua mengatakan bahwa makanan telah siap. 

Dia duduk dan menyadari bahwa warna biru yang menghiasi sop itu terlihat sangat indah—dan enak. 

Dia mengambil sebuah suapan—  
“Makan malam hari ini pun, sangat lezat.”  
—dengan senyum lebar, dan air mata. 

.  
.

Dia tahu perasaan ini terus menggerogotinya sedari dulu. Ketika pertunangan itu terjadi, penyamaran koki itu, aksi bunuh diri pria itu, telah menghancurkan akal sehatnya secara keseluruhan. Hingga dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dia harus mengendalikannya. 

Bahkan ketika sudah tidak ada apapun yang bisa dia makan, dia menolak keras untuk menggunakan putri tunggalnya sebagai pemuas selera makannya. Naluri seorang ibu memaksanya untuk melahap dirinya sendiri ketimbang anaknya. Sang Iblis Kerakusan pun menjerit, namun dia tidak peduli. 

Putri tunggal yang memiliki darah terkutuknya—dan Carlos. Heh, kau senang sekarang, Carlos? Inikah yang kau inginkan selama ini? 

Banica terus tertawa ketika mengingatnya. Tapi dia tidak mau terikat padanya, makanya dia sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh dari dulu juga. Dia memutuskan bahwa Arte dan Pollo jauh lebih berharga baginya ketimbang pria tolol yang egois itu. Kedua anak kembar itu terus bersama dengannya sampai kapanpun, bahkan kematian tidak memiliki kuasa untuk memisahkan mereka—karena ialah sang kematian itu! 

Namun semua perasaan itu masih terasa begitu hangat di dalam kelabunya. Masih tertinggal serpihan-serpihannya di suatu sudut di hatinya. Terkadang dia akan teringat dengannya, dan dengan segera dia akan melupakannya karena menurutnya itu tidak perlu diingat. 

Dan ya, Banica memang masih merindukan pria itu. Sampai sekarang. Ratusan tahun berlalu. Terlebih ketika dia bertemu dengan para keturunannya sang rambut biru. 

.  
.

#####  **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
